Sleep over
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Another Spongebob and Nikkie (oc) fanfic, and, a Smut fic to top it. Spongebob and Nikkie spend the night at Spongebob's house after an amazing date, they have a little problem which is hoped to be fixed by the end of this story. So, um, yeah, I couldnt think of a good title, if I had a dollar for every time I didnt have a name for a title, I'd have fifty something dollars.. R&R


**Well hello guys.. Again, glad to see that most of you are alive, I just barely made it out this week myself, this isnt apart of my Spongebob and Nikkie (possesive) story line, like some other stories, this is just for some fun, the fun of SMut, because Smut is life, and if you cant deal with Lemons or anything, than, well theres a back button somewhere on your screen or divice, or just click the _Spongebob Squarepants_ blue link above this, easy peasy, lemon squeezy, thanks guys, R&R.**

* * *

"Huh, Spongebob… r, right there.. Huh oh, wow." she moans as he kisses down her neck, his soft yellow hands glide up her soft chest, her legs wrap around his hips, Spongebob then grinds himself between her legs.

"Spongebob!" Nikkie cries out as his erection pushes against her pussy, "Huh, Nikkie… please… huh, I, I need you." he moaned to her, Nikkie arches her back as he grinded his cock against her. "Spongebob!" she cries out his name, Spongebob leans down to her and starts to kiss her lips, he slips her his tongue, and she slips him hers.

Spongebob groans as he feels her move against him, his hand then makes it's way down to her blue thong, he stops just before the band to stand up on his knees. The man discards his shirt behind him he looks down at his girlfriend before he looks down at his brown pants, he starts to work on his button but is stopped shortly after by a soft yellow hand.

Spongebob looks at her, confused, waiting for an answer, Nikkie sighs, she looks at the strangely large bulge in his pants, she clicks her tongue before she looks at him.

"You know, as much as I would love to ride you… I don't think that now's... The best time." she said, "Spongebob I hope you're not mad at me, I'm just… i'm disappointed in myself too… because I want to REALLY bad but… at the same time, I'm just not ready." she said while she turned her head away from him to hide her shame.

Spongebob sighed, but then he smiled, he placed his hand on her cheek and turned her head towards him, "Hey, don't worry about it.. If you don't want to do something, then I won't force you to do something you don't want to, Nikkie.. I told you once, and I'll tell you again, I love you and I'm not happy until you're happy… If you're not ready I'm not ready, I'll wait for you Nikkie." he said as he brought her in for a kiss.

Nikkie pulled out of the kiss, "You aren't.. Disappointed?" she asked him, Spongebob smiled, "Well I didn't say I wasn't… I mean you left a man hanging *laughs* but… Nikkie I don't care about that fella down there, he can stay in these pants for all I care… I want you to be happy." he said as he punched his bulge and soon curled in pain shortly after, "Oh ok, that one hurt." he groaned, causing Nikkie to laugh.

Spongebob stood up off the sofa, he stretched before he started putting his clothes back on. Spongebob looked down as her and helped her up, sliding her dress over her head, she smiled at him, "Thank you." she said as she let him button her dress up.

"Are you going to walk me home?" Nikkie asked him, "What, now?" he questioned, he looked out the window, "It's late, and it looks like it's going to rain-" Spongebob said, "Well then, we best hurry then." she said, "Awe, come on Nikkie, why can't you stay?" he asked, "I'll take you by your place tomorrow morning so you can get dressed for our date." he said, Nikkie looked at him, she sighed, "Ok fine." she gave in.

 **The next evening**

"Oh wow, this is neat." Nikkie said as she looked around the beautifully lit room.

The two were at a small bar and grill restaurant, the room was lit up with a light purple light.

The couple sat across from each other, Nikkie had her head rested high on her hands. Spongebob couldn't help but to stare at her, nothing in the ocean looked as good as she did. That dark blue dress she wore, he never seen anything better. The way her eyes lit up, that beautiful smile that she possessed, the moment was too perfect.

Spongebob stood up from his chair and leaned over the table and placed his lips on hers. Nikkie jumped back, surprised as ever, where did that come from? At the moment she dropped all questions and kissed him back.

The man pulled back out of their kiss, "Sorry.. I couldn't contain myself…. I know I've said this before but… you're beautiful." he said before kissed her again.

Nikkie blushed and turned her face away from him, "Thank you.. You're very handsome yourself." she said, Spongebob smiled even brighter, he blushed and giggled like a little school girl, "That means a lot coming from you." he said, Nikkie smiled "good, because I mean it, you really know how to dress to impress, can you believe how many woman I had to fight off of ya?" she questioned while laughing.

Spongebob couldn't help the blush that came across his face, she didn't lie either. Spongebob always knew how to pull off a tux, he was a man who knew how to dress to impress.

"Hey, Nikkie.. If you don't mind.. But do you want to dance?" he asked her, Nikkie looked away from the crowd of dancing fish and to her boyfriend, she smiled, "I thought you would never ask." she laughed as she held her hand out for him to take.

* * *

Spongebob wrapped his hand around her hip and the other held her hand, he stepped her up to him, his eyes stared through her, they danced to a slow moving song first, he twisted and twirled her around, her blue dress fluttered around her, taking everyone's attention, it melted his heart to know that she was all his, and hers the same. They could stare all they want and still not have her, and they could hate all they want because he was with her, but they didn't care.

The sponge loved showing her off, she was like the shiny diamond in a coal mine, and he was the miner who found her, she was the priceless gem that was worth everything, she was his, and his alone.

Nikkie was his everything, nothing could change the way he felt about her. He sighed as she rested her head on his chest, she was safe with him.

A soft kiss on the lips filled his heart with endless fire, "I love you, Spongebob." she softly spoke, those four words, meant everything to him, he wished this moment would never end, but sadly it did, when the song was replaced with a hip, catchy tune, it was one of their favorite dance songs, usually played inside their home as sometimes her physical touches could prove to be too much for the guy.

Nikkie laughed, "Come on, Spongebob.. Dance." she said as she took his hands and began to bounce them up and down, and of course it was an invitation he couldn't refuse, it was about time to remind these people why they chose him as the best male dancer in the city.

Nikkie stepped back to give him some room, laughing, "Show me whatcha got." she clapped as he lit the floor up with his sweet moves, "Ok Sponge.. It's my turn, lemme show you how it's really done." she said as she pushed him off to the side, "Oh i love it when you get competitive." he laughed.

As predicted, there was a little dance off between the two, the floor was cleared for the two of them, they'd tied with each other, both of them knew how to turn the other on with just a simple wink, they ended the dance with a kiss and a hug.

Spongebob and Nikkie walked back to the pineapple, bellies full, their night had been amazing, laughter filled their house as they walked in, "That had to be one of the best nights i've ever had." she said, she was leaning against his chest, they were both a little drunk, and high on each other.

"I'm glad you had fun, I had fun, we should go there more often." he laughed, and she agreed, they'd go there every month or two on their month(s) anniversaries. They sat on the couch, kicking off their shoes, she leaned into his chest again, nuzzling her nose into the soft fabric of his undershirt, taking in that sweet smell of his that she couldn't get enough of.

His hands were so warm, and safe, he rubbed her back, kissing the top of her head when she turned her reddened face to look at him, he pushed her hair out of her face before he leaned down, she let out a moan, gripping onto his shirt as he deepened their kiss, pulling her further into him by her hips.

She let out a breathless gasp as he started to kiss down her neck, he ran his hand down the center of her chest to the bottom of her dress, she gripped at the back of his head letting out a gasp as his warm hand slipped under her dress and began to rub her.

"Huh, S, Sponge-" she whispered before she was brought into another deep kiss, he laid her down on the sofa, slipping between her legs, and she slipped his jacket off, picking at his tie and shirt until he pinned her hands down above her head, he hinted for her to keep them there before he lifted her up and slipped her dress over her head, leaving her in nothing but just her bra and panties, he laid her back down, sliding his hand under her lower back to push her hips into his.

The male licked her lips before bringing her in deeper, Nikkie let out a moan, cracking her eye open just enough to see him tease his way down, her stomach twitched, "Hm, Sponge-" she softly whispered with her face all reddened as he made his journey closer to her white panty line, she dug her nails into the cushions before she sat up and pushed him off.

The male blinked once, and then twice more before sitting up, covering his bulge, he glanced to the side before looking back at her, waiting for her answer, she wasn't ready, apparently, you know, this was _really_ starting to get old.

He couldn't be mad, not with that look on her face, he sighed and then stood up, stretching his arms, "i'm really so-" he held out his hand, "You don't have to say it, I know what're gonna say, really, you shouldn't have to keep apologizing, I, I should be, the one to apologize, I should ask first before I act, it's just that, these hands, a, and the way you kiss me, and, t, touch me, I, i'm sorry." he shook his head as he gathered his jacket.

"Do, you want me to walk you home, or-" "Or, I can stay here, and we can have a sleepover." she suggested, Spongebob looked at her, "I've always wanted to have a sleepover in your library, i mean, it really is the biggest, and most amazing room and-" he stopped her, smiling, "We'll do whatever you want, babe." he said as he nudged her nose, he loved sleepovers.

* * *

They laid two sleeping pallets out on the soft carpet of the library, it really was a great place to hold a fun sleepover, better than the bedroom, which was, a twin size bed, and she didn't like having to share different beds in different parts of the house, in here, they could play games, talk, and even read stories, they could play on his organ, which, she had to admit he was pretty great at, the fireplace made the room warm, and romantic, if you thought about it.

They laid on their sides, in separate sleeping bags, since he only had ones that were only big enough for one person, from when him and Patrick would go camping, he didn't like to share his sleeping bags with his best friend, because one, he'd take all the room, and two, eh, reason number one was all the reason he needed.

The light had been turned off, and all the house was sound asleep, well, almost, she laid on her side, watching as he slept, he looked so young, sweet, and innocent, as creepy as it sounded, she loved to lie awake at night, the nights she couldn't sleep, to watch him sleep, no one but her could ever have the chance to see this side of him, or, any side he didn't hide, like his not so innocent side, how, he could be a stupid, cute geeky guy, to a smart, sexy, dominate guy.

She glanced at his lips that moved when he snored, how they'd twitch like he was talking in his sleep, the way his chest would slowly rise and fall, she sighed, turning to her other side, closing her eyes to try to fall asleep, but she found that it was much harder said than done. She had closed her eyes, yes, and she'd started to dream, or, just, play back tonight in her head.

She brushed her fingers gently over her lips, before they sunk lower, she had brushed them over her breasts, like he was kissing them on his long, short journey down her body. Her breathing had shortened as she slipped her hand beneath her thong, she brushed her fingers over her lips before inserting her fingers, huh, she bit her lips, tightening her eyes, 'wh, what-' she panted to herself, before she suddenly stopped.

What was she doing? Imagining that it was him that was teasing her, when, _he_ was right there. She turned her head towards him, he was still asleep, she didn't have to pretend, not if he was right here.

Small pale yellow feet made their way across the floor, passing a sleeping snail that had divided them, she knelt down, pulling the covers up a little bit before she slipped in with him, she laid her head on his beating chest, wrapping her leg around his hip before she pulled him closer, her breath was hot, and she was panting, she was in need of his attention, but he was still asleep.

She leaned over him, softly kissing up his neck, he softly chuckled in his sleep, maybe thinking he was dreaming but it was going on longer than it normally should, his eyes fluttered open, "heh, wh, what are you, huh, doing, Nikkie?" he asked as his eyes started to roll to the back of his head, he was already starting to enjoy this.

"Hmm." he moaned as she kissed him, his hands gripped onto her shoulders as he sat up a bit, not wanting to miss this hot action, even if it was just a tease. He gripped onto her hips that were pressed against his, one of his hands slid up her side and gripped onto her breasts, he moaned as she had reached her hand down to his silky night pants and gripped onto something hard.

Spongebob pressed himself against her as she rubbed him through his clothes, he then pulled out of the hot session, "W, wait, Nikkie, babe." he said as he held her away, he could see her nipples poking through her loose night dress, "Huh, w, wait for what? hnn, don't you wanna do it?" she asked him as she tugged down at his pants which he glanced at.

"I do if you actually _want_ to, but not if you want to stop it, I, I don't want-" she brushed her nose against his, she bit her lip, "H, I want you, hnn, now, right here, inside-" she shook her head, "I'm burning up, please, Spongebob, let's take this relationship even further." she moaned to herself as she had begun to finger herself.

Spongebob blinked as he watched her, he didn't know what to say, or to do, if she was serious, or if she wasn't sure, and she'd seen this in his face. Nikkie stood back on her knees, gripping onto his shoulders she smiled and climbed over his lap, pushing him down, she stared at him with her lust filled eyes as she reached under herself, she tugged his pants down just enough to release him.

Her lip trembled when it hit her, sliding between her thighs, it was warm, thick, and hard, the skin was soft and she could feel the veins with her hand as she touched it, she didn't even have to see it to know that it was big. Nikkie still stared into his eyes as she leaned back to guide him in, her breath hitched as she felt him enter.

His face was priceless, red and confused, he didn't even think they'd make it this far before she would change her mind, but, oh, hah, he threw his head back as she slid him in, she was tight, and full of warmth, with the little thought he had, he used his hands to run up her body, pushing up the silky cloth of her dress, he wanted to see all of her, he didn't just want to feel her on him.

There she sat, pumping him in and out of her, now, fully naked, he couldn't say the same for himself, he bit his lip as he squeezed her breasts between his fingers, ho, hah, this was great, he moaned as he gripped onto her hips again, his feet dug into the floor before he delivered a quick thrust that had earned him a surprisingly hot yelp from her, did she like it when he did that? He know he did, and if he hurt her, she'd let him know.

His hands gripped onto her tighter as he started to repeat his thrusts, matching them with her movements when she would come down, he'd thrust up before he quickly turned the tables and pinned her below him, he yanked his shirt off, throwing it behind him before leaning back down to smother her with his lips.

She panted, wrapping her arms around his neck that scratched his shoulders, her legs squeezed around his back, her head buried into his chest before she threw herself back, she let go of his back and dug her fingers in the carpet, she arched her back, "Ha, Sp, Sponge." she moaned having him stop all his movements, he pulled out, he didn't even give her a chance to let her complain as he laid on his stomach, she let out a breathless gasp as his cold lips met hers.

He pushed in two fingers as he cleaned up her juices, his tongue wasn't just good for talking, and singing, but for Ha, hmm, other things too, she moaned as she dug her fingers into the back of his head, messing up his once neat spongy hair that you couldn't even tell was hair until you messed it up. Nikkie smiled to herself as she moved her hips in his direction, she gritted her teeth together and bit her bottom lip, why didn't they do this sooner?

It was a thing of the past, they'd gotten rid of her ex, and he wasn't her ex, she knew that, better than anyone else that he wasn't, he was sweet, and gentle, she had no reason to hold back, he was gone, and he was here now, "Spongebob." she softly moaned before he stood up, wiping his lips with his wrist.

She blinked a couple times, staring up at hm as he stood on his knees, her eyes landed on his manhood, which was dripping that clear white stuff, she sat up and sat him down, "Nikkie." he softly spoke with his red face.

"You don't have to-" she shook her head as she placed her hands around him, "no, but, I still want to, h, i want to feel you explode inside me, it's been so long since I felt _this_ good," she batted her eyes as she bit her lip, he gripped onto her hips again, "but, we're not even using a condom-" she placed her finger in front of his lips.

"We don't need one, sponge, condoms are boring and take away all the pleasure-" "I don't see how it'd affect you, but, I just don't want to get you pregnant, and-" "I don't care, Spongebob, we'll be fine, ok, nothing bad will happen, it'll feel good." she bit her lips once again before she shoved him back inside, he closed his eyes, she wasn't wrong, sex without them on was a little better, his mouth watered, and he could feel himself start to twitch.

Nikkie laughed as she rode him again, placing her palms down in the center of his chest, "You close yet?" she asked, but he didn't give much of an answer he just drove himself in deeper, like he couldn't get enough of himself inside, she scoffed, looking at his wet face, "huh, does it feel good? hnn, Spongebob?" she closed her eyes as she was starting to enjoy this more.

"Hnn, you look great up there." he smiled as he squeezed her breasts, "Ha hun, Sponge." she cried as he had also started to rub her clit, now it was her turn to have her mouth water, Spongebob trembled as she went faster, "Hnn, I, I want you to cum, hnn, now, h, harder, babe, ho, i'm about to explode, please, give it to me, I, I want you, all inside, please!" she begged as she held his hands, "Hn, Nikkie, I, I'm close, help me, give me a little more, an, and I'll give it all to you." he shook his head as he contiuned to thrust up in her, as one of her hands slid down her legs and between his, as she clutched his sack in her hand.

He had began to twitch as she'd pinch his skin, they were also soft, yet firm, slightly red from a little beating, she rubbed them in her hand, and even tugged at them slightly, all this teasing was enough to send him over board, he launched up, planting his face in her chest as he pulled on her soft cheeks, Nikkie crashed her head into his and jumped when he suddenly filled her.

It took them a few long seconds to recover before they let out a single breath before the entire room filled with their exhausted panting, he pulled back a little to stare her in the face, he blinked before he looked at the mess beneath them as she got off causing him to wince in pain, he was now limp instead of hard, he looked up at her, still holding onto her body.

She sat down in front of him, her legs still around his hips, his penis rested soft and squishy, against their skin still oozing out the little bit of the sticky white stuff that strung from their bodies, and the same, sticky white stuff had began to leak out of her as well, he knew sex could be messy, but, this was ridiculous.

She laid her head against his, kissing his nose, "Hn, wow, that was, hm, better than I thought i'd be." she admitted as she closed her tired eyes, he rubbed her shoulders, "I think it was you." he said, she just smiled, not saying anything, she was beat, "You wanna jump in the shower with me real quick?" he asked as he shook her again, "Clean ourselves up and, come back." she looked up at him and smiled, she leaned up and kissed him, he laughed and stood up, almost stumbling on his tired feet, he picked her naked body up and threw her over his shoulder as he lead her to the bathroom to clean up, it looks like the boy was already wanting seconds.

The light to the door opened, lighting the dark library, a pile of clothes pushed of to the side, a pair of eyes stuck out from under a pair of white thongs and night shirt they blinked once before the door shut, and the room was again, full of darkness.

"Meow?"

 ***cough cough* so, um, heh, yeah, there's that, I, uh, had this in my file for some time now, and I had recently went back and, yeah, finished it, and here it is, a SMUT, which is kinda,hot? hmm.**

 **This isn't apart of the original story, ok, this really ISN'T their first time in my story which introduced her, and her abusive EX, ok, this is kinda, the opposite of how they get it on, so, yeah, this is just a random smut fic with my OC.**


End file.
